Jaula de mariposas
by Kayazarami
Summary: Aunque vivas en un mundo de colores lleno de mariposas azules, rojas y doradas, aún hay esperanza para ti. Porque ellos creen en ti. [Slash Severus/Harry & Sirius/Remus]
1. Chapter 1

******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja principal: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape

******Pareja secundaria: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

******Advertencias: **Slash (como no, relación chico/chico) romance, drama.

******Resumen: **Aunque vivas en un mundo de colores lleno de mariposas azules, rojas y doradas, aún hay esperanza para ti. Porque ellos aún creen en ti.

******Notas: **¿De donde viene esta idea? De un dibujo de mariposas que vi. Pues sí, ni más ni menos. Todo el argumento y demás a venido solo. El primer capítulo (y todos los de Harry) son un poco confusos. Para entenderlos hay que leer los de Snape.

**Publicación: **Diaria.

******Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Jaula de mariposas**

_HP/SS & SB/RM_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

* * *

___Loco no es el que ha perdido la razón, sino el que lo ha perdido todo menos la razón._

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton_

* * *

**01.**

_Harry las ve continuamente, por todas partes._

_Mariposas azules, frías, de hielo._

_Mariposas rojas, calientes, de fuego._

_Mariposas doradas, brillantes, de luz._

_El mundo da vueltas a su alrededor compuesto por cientos de formas de colores y texturas difusas y él solo desea que continúe así por siempre._

_No sabe lo que sucede en el exterior (ni si hay un exterior), ni del cuervo que siempre está observándolo, ni del perro eternamente triste, ni del lobo blanco que mantiene la esperanza (a veces los ve, en un breve destello que más tarde no recuerda)._

_Él vive en un mundo lejano, que ya no pertenece a la realidad, rodeado de mariposas de colores y de vegetación, caminando entre las flores y los susurros._

_No hay oscuridad. Ni miedo. Ni dolor._

_Es un lugar dorado. Brillante. Perfecto._


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

Todos los días la misma rutina.

Despertarse, desayunar en la mesa del Gran Comedor junto al resto de profesores, dar sus clases, comer con un ojo en el plato y otro pendiente de la mesa de Slytherin y de que sus alumnos no sufrieran ningún ataque durante la comida, y marcharse apenas daba el último bocado por red flú a San Mungo.

Solía coincidir en la entrada con sus habituales compañeros en esas tardes, que siempre parecían estar esperando a que llegara antes de subir a la planta que les correspondía en escrupuloso silencio.

Pasan cerca de la sala Janus Thickey, pero no entran.

Se dirigen a una estancia especial, a la cual solo se puede acceder mediante una contraseña que cambia todos los días y que solo ellos y cinco sanadores más del Hospital conocen.

Como de costumbre, es él quién pronuncia las siete palabras de ese día y el que atraviesa la pared que ha pasado a ser una mera ilusión durante escasos minutos.

Entrar es como cambiar de universo.

Dentro de la estancia ampliamente cubierta por la vegetación y atravesada por un pequeño riachuelo, es difícil creer que se encuentran dentro de un hospital. Es complicado separar las dos realidades día tras día y no confundirse.

Pero lo hacen. Porque tienen que vivir en el mundo real, porque de otra manera no les quedaría ninguna esperanza de traerlo de regreso con ellos.

Y es él, Severus Snape, el que, como siempre, da un primer paso al frente cuando el despistado Harry Potter pasa cerca de él.

—Potter —saluda, tratando de usar un tono neutro que sabe que, de todas formas, no servirá de nada.

Y así queda confirmado cuando el chico pasa por su lado como si no lo hubiera oído, camino al río, mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera mil cosas más fascinantes que él o que sus compañeros que ver.

Probablemente, las hay.

En su mente.

—Harry, ¿qué tal estás? —pregunta Lupin tras él y da unos pasos hacia el chico, pero este permanece inmutable, con los ojos fijos en algún punto entre los árboles.

Black ni siquiera intenta hablarle. No suele hacerlo a menos que el chico dé alguna señal de percibir su presencia, como pocas veces ocurre.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Harry sonríe y entonces algo se mueve en el lugar exacto en donde había estado mirando.

Snape gira la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta, para verlas. Mariposas. Hermosas mariposas de tres colores diferentes: azul, rojo y dorado. Sabe que significan, porque está directamente implicado en su historia.

Y el hecho de que estén ahí es lo único que le da ánimos para hacer esa visita, a todas luces inútil, día tras día.


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

_Hay un pequeño temblor._

_Es breve y no dura mucho, pero Harry lo ve durante unos minutos todos los días. Como si el mundo se deshiciera a su alrededor y solo quedarán él, el cuervo, el perro y el lobo._

_No siente miedo de ningún tipo cuando ocurre, porque sabe que solo es un momento, un error, un fallo del color o de las sombras brillantes que a veces le juegan bromas pesadas._

_En todo caso, a las mariposas no les asusta y él no va a ser menos._

_Así que solo lo observa con curiosidad. A veces lo escucha un poco. Suele ser su apellido o su nombre o alguna pregunta vana que no entiende ni es capaz de responder._

_Ha intentado no fijarse algunas veces, porque se desorienta. Se confunde. Le ocurre algo extraño y alguna vez (escasa) ha llegado a preguntarse cosas como porque es Harry o porque Potter._

_No tiene que darle más importancia, solo son unos minutos perdidos y extraños que a veces le llenan el pecho de plomo y, aunque supone que eso debería hacer algo, no hace nada en absoluto. _


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

No es usual, pero cuando Potter lo atraviesa de esa manera con sus brillantes ojos verdes sin verlo, a veces Severus se estremece y siente ganas de acercarse y gritarle que no está cumpliendo con su promesa.

Si no lo hace es solo porque él tampoco cumple con la suya.

¿Qué puede esperarse de ellos cuando han roto todo cuando dijeron estar dispuestos a cumplir? Por lo menos el joven tiene un buen motivo. Él no. Él solo esta siendo egoísta, al igual que Lupin y Black, que también han roto sus promesas.

Es curioso como solo después de que todo acabara fue a enterarse de que en realidad Potter no confiaba tanto en él como decía. Ni tampoco en los dos adultos que lo acompañaban todas las tardes en lo que llamaban "la jaula".

—Creo que Harry simplemente quería asegurarse —le dijo Lupin meses atrás, la primera noche que quedaron después de que él terminara con sus quehaceres en Hogwarts después de tres horas en San Mungo—. Por eso nos hizo prometer lo mismo a los tres, para tener la certeza de que alguien cumpliría.

Y nadie había cumplido.

O lo que era lo mismo: todos le habían fallado.

—Todavía respira —fue lo primero que le dijo Black un mes atrás, cuando los sanadores sugirieron que se rindieran y Snape pareció considerarlo—. Y, mientras siga haciéndolo, no me rendiré. No cumpliré esa estúpida promesa, ni dejare que tú o Remus lo hagáis.

Y aquello, curiosamente, fue todo lo que le hizo falta para seguir adelante. Que ridículo, dejarse alentar por Sirius Black. Que idiota, mantener la esperanza todavía.


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

_Por una vez, el temblor dura más de lo normal._

_Afortunadamente, Harry solo ve al perro, triste, sentado a prudente distancia y mirándolo, como siempre._

_Él espera a que todo se disuelva de nuevo y se mezcle entre colores, pero por algún motivo, no sucede. No hay caos, ni orden, ni un revoltijo de formas y sombras de luz._

_Quizás sea culpa de las mariposas, que revolotean más que nunca a su alrededor. Quizás sea que las rojas se han concentrado cerca del perro y han prendido sus alas en llamas, en un espectáculo increíble y vivo que lo fascina durante lo que parecen horas._

_El perro también mira las mariposas._

_Curioso, porque de los tres animales, es el que menos atención les presta. _

_Haciendo una excepción a alguna regla que en realidad no ha establecido, ni conoce, ni recuerda, Harry se acerca a al bestia y se sienta a su lado._

_La nostalgia se vuelve más fuerte por segundos y le hace preguntarse, ¿nostalgia de qué?. O: ¿qué es la nostalgia?, ¿cómo sabe que la siente?._

_Siente algo cálido que lo rodea en su confusión y no sabe (no puede ver) que es y algo húmedo que le cae por el rostro y no es suyo y no identifica._

_Pero entonces lo ve._

_Como un fogonazo. Una explosión de mariposas rojas, una llamarada fuerte._

_Y ahí está ese rostro arrasado en lágrimas y lo que rodea su cuerpo son unos brazos y es confortante y hermoso y se siente completamente seguro._

—_¿Sirius? —susurra, sin saber que es susurrar ni que eso que sale de su boca es el sonido._

_Alcanza a ver como los ojos grises de él lo miran asombrados solo un instante antes de que su mundo de colores lo envuelva de nuevo._

_Y ya no hay lobo, ni preguntas. Tampoco recuerda hablar ni ver nada más que las flores, los árboles, el agua, el brillo y los colores._

_Extrañamente, las mariposas rojas han desaparecido. Y mientras que las azules parecen más frías que nunca, las doradas brillan en todo su esplendor._


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

—¡Me ha reconocido! —es lo primero que le dice Black cuando llega apresuradamente a San Mungo junto a Lupin (la fortuna de que ambos trabajen en el mismo lugar) y el hombre parece tan asombrado de lo que les dice como ellos de escucharlo—. Me ha llamado por mi nombre.

—¿Ha hablado? — pregunta, mirando al sanador Rodler, que esta junto a Black y parece tan estupefacto como los otros cuatro especialistas reunidos en ese despacho de San Mungo por un patronus urgente del animago.

—Sí — confirma la sanadora Miller, sonriendo—. Hemos comprobado los recuerdos del señor Black. El señor Potter ha hablado, profesor Snape.

Severus se queda sin saber que decir. Lupin, a su lado, tampoco encuentra las palabras.

¿Qué decir? Se suponía que no podía pasar. Potter no volvería a hablar. Teóricamente ya no podía, supuestamente el siguiente paso era otro, uno muchos menos agradable.

—¿Y eso significa algo? —pregunta Lupin y él se siente idiota por no haberlo dicho antes—. ¿Quiere decir que su estado está revirtiendo, que no avanzará o no quiere decir nada?

—Es pronto para hacer cualquier afirmación, profesor Lupin —explica Lauder y sus compañeros asienten apoyándolo—. Sin embargo, podemos considerar lo sucedido como lo más positivo que ha mostrado el señor Potter en meses —afirma, llevándose una mano al rostro pensativo—. Deberíamos reconsiderar el modo de proceder actual.

—Sí —corrobora Miller, también algo pensativa—. Si el señor Potter es capaz de captar o reaccionar a la presencia de un solo mago, quizás debamos introducir solo un mago en su entorno al día.

Severus asiente.

Cualquier intento es bienvenido. Y si ese avance les aporta algo significativo, algo con lo que poder trabajar, alabado sea Black por no haber cancelado su visita pese a que la maldita reunión de evaluación les había impedido a él y a Lupin acudir.


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

_Esta vez, sabe que va a ocurrir antes de que el fallo se produzca, porque las mariposas doradas han comenzado a concentrarse en el mismo lugar y están emitiendo destellos de luz como si intentasen llamar su atención a como diese lugar._

_Lo consiguen, por supuesto. Harry sabe que las mariposas saben ser persuasivas cuando quieren. Incluso divertidas._

_Está tan ocupado observando la danza de luces, que se percata de la presencia del lobo blanco de repente y su corazón se dispara por el susto, la impresión o la simple visión del animal._

_El lobo sonríe. Y se supone que los lobos no sonríen o al menos eso parece tener sentido para él._

_Es confuso saber que es o que no es y como deben o no ser las cosas._

_Casi tanto como pararse a pensar en ello. Harry ya nunca suele pensar, pero esos temblores de su mundo prácticamente lo obligan a hacerlo._

_Mira como el lobo estira la pata y las mariposas se amontonan en ese punto y parecen danzar a su alrededor. _

_Sonríe casi sin querer y se acerca, tratando de tocarlas también, sin importarle tocar la pata del animal o que este pueda enfurecerse (el solo concepto suena extraño, porque aunque los lobos son feroces, sabe que ese lobo nunca lo será)._

_Y el contacto es tan diferente al que espera, porque de pronto lo que sostiene su mano es otra mano y los ojos rasgados del animal ya no lo son y solo hay dorado y castaño y él conoce a esa criatura aunque no recuerde conocerla._

—_Remus —dice, sin saber hablar. Y es imposible la forma en que él le sonríe y como el mundo parece desenfocarse otra vez y Harry tiene que concentrarse mucho, concentrarse muchísimo para poder mantenerlo en ese estado._

_Ni siquiera sabe porque debe mantenerlo, pero lo hace._

—_Hola, Harry —dice él y su voz suena dulce y vieja, rota y cargada de esperanza—. Te he echado de menos._

_Quiere decirle algo. Hablarle, hacerle entender que él siente lo mismo._

_Pero no sabe hablar, ni sentir. Y lo que ha estado sosteniendo se derrumba y vuelve a no ver más allá de su jaula de mariposas._


	8. Chapter 8

**08.**

Si hay algo que Severus Snape no se considera, es un hombre con esperanzas.

La esperanza es para los débiles. Las cosas se consiguen o no se consiguen y de ello suele depender cuánto empeño y esfuerzo le dediques a lograrlo.

Nada viene regalado, ni es fácil. Su vida nunca lo fue.

Así que, Harry Potter reaccionando a la presencia de Lupin de la forma en que lo hace es algo que no puede explicar (y que, inevitablemente, le rompe un poco el corazón). Los sanadores que observan junto a él y Black tampoco pueden hacerlo.

Un milagro, lo llaman.

Severus no cree en los milagros, pero esta dispuesto a fingir que sí, si de esa forma Potter continúa progresando, si la próxima vez, cuando él entre, puede escuchar su nombre de esos labios.

Esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que cumplir con la promesa (casi obligada) que le hizo y que ha dejado en el aire durante dos años. Preferiría pasar el resto de su vida con Black (que ya es decir) a mantener su palabra.

No quiere matarlo.

Ha pasado demasiadas cosas con ese chico como para acabar así. Demasiadas cosas pendientes entre ellos, demasiadas palabras que nunca se pronunciaron y que, si tiene una sola oportunidad, le dirá.

Porque lo que al comienzo parecía inofensivo pronto se convirtió en algo demasiado peligroso. Hasta llegar ahí, a la jaula y al olvido.


	9. Chapter 9

**09.**

_Hace tiempo (no sabe realmente cuanto, ni como se mide) que no las ve, las mariposas rojas y doradas. Y las extraña, porque las azules, tan frías, no le hacen la suficiente compañía, pese a que están todo el tiempo junto a él._

_Se crea un vórtice de colores en un lateral y sonríe cuando las corrientes multicolor empiezan a fluir cerca de él, manchando el paisaje (verde y cristalino) de múltiples formas._

_Entonces todo tiembla y se emborrona durante unos instantes y las mariposas azules empiezan a volar rápidamente hacia un punto perdido. Harry las sigue con la vista y, cuando lo ve, tiene miedo. Y es confuso y complicado porque en realidad no sabe como tenerlo ni si la sensación que lo recorre es la correcta._

_¿Qué es una sensación?_

_Debe ser eso que siente cuando el cuervo revolotea hasta acercase a él y se queda quieto, cerca, muy cerca, con las mariposas azules lanzando diminutas (casi imposibles de ver) ráfagas de nieve de las alas de la forma más bella posible._

_Sin saber porque, alza la mano para tocar el pico del cuervo y sus dedos alcanzan una superficie lisa, suave. Nada que ver con lo que debería ser (o al menos eso cree en ese momento, a veces todo es demasiado difícil)._

_Hay una presión que decide ignorar y se esfuerza de alguna manera inconsciente y sabe que va a encontrar ese rostro antes de que aparezca y todo pasa a ser demasiado doloroso y esta vez sí, sabe muy bien donde está parado._

_En la cima del dolor._

—_Severus —dice, con la voz rota y consciente de que está hablando de más y a la vez no está diciendo nada, nada de todo lo que debería. Y no puede (es incapaz) de decir nada porque, maldita sea, no sabe como hablar ni lo que es hablar._

—_Potter —responde él y su voz es oscura y fría y no sabe como pero esta seguro de que hay algo bajo ella que no acaba de entender y a la vez no puede estar seguro porque, en realidad, no entiende nada—. Harry —llama, de nuevo, está vez poniéndole una mano en el rostro y obligandolo a mirarlo (¿en que momento dejó de hacerlo?) entre la marea azul que los rodea—. Escúchame. Aunque no lo entiendas, la respuesta a tu última pregunta es sí. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho cuando aún podías entenderme._

_Y no, no lo entiende. No sabe que dice, ni que relación tiene con lo que es y será. Ni siquiera acaba de comprender esas palabras. ¿Por qué usó esas palabras? ¿Qué son las palabras?_

_Su mundo vibra a su alrededor y se vuelve inestable y pesado. Lo mantiene como puede (ni siquiera es consciente de hacerlo) y siente su peso en su cabeza y las piernas le fallan._

_Él lo sostiene y lo acerca a su cuerpo. Y debería ser frío, pero es demasiado cálido y le gustaría seguir sintiéndolo, pero todo se vuelve demasiado y cae, cae inexorablemente sobre él._

_Por primera vez, ve el velo que lo cubre y que las mariposas son capaces de atravesar y le parece entender, entender durante un segundo, antes de que los colores y su mundo lo envuelvan requiriendo toda su atención._

_Cuando a su alrededor las formas intentan que las mire y los vórtices se combinan creando peces de colores en el río, sonríe. _

_Sonríe porque siente como las mariposas (rojas, doradas y azules) revolotean a su alrededor. Los tres colores, de nuevo. Han vuelto._


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Sentado en la silla tras su escritorio y con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, Severus intenta poner en orden sus ideas, sus emociones, antes de que lo que lleva dos años consumiéndolo acabe con la poca cordura que le queda.

Potter lo reconoció, le llamó por su nombre y lo miró directamente. A él.

Pero no le escuchó. No le entendió, pudo ver en sus ojos que no queda nada, que no hay nada que salvar, que no recordaba la última pregunta que le había hecho ni probablemente quién era o cual había sido su vida.

Y, sin embargo, no puede rendirse, porque pronunció su nombre.

Los sanadores están encantados con sus reacciones y Lupin y Black lo miran tan esperanzados, como si pudieran recuperarlo con tan poco.

Eso le desquicia, sabiendo como sabe que no se puede y no le queda más remedio que llevarse el vaso a la boca y beber el fuerte y amargo líquido hasta perder la consciencia.

—_Profesor Snape —llamó el joven, mirándolo tumbado en la pesada alfombra de su despacho con un libro en la mano, leyendo como solía durante las tardes—. ¿Siempre duerme tan poco?_

_Bufó en respuesta, desde el sillón en donde había estado ojeando El Profeta de ese día. Ese mocoso insolente se atrevía a invadir la privacidad de sus estancias con su molesta presencia sin pedir permiso y ahora, al parecer, también a cuestionar sus hábitos de vida._

—_¿Siempre se tiene que meter donde no lo llaman? —preguntó a su vez, dedicándole una mirada de total irritación._

—_¿Siempre tiene que ser tan antipático? —rebatió Potter, atreviéndose a sonreír como si no estuviera a muy poco de recibir una dolorosa maldición por parte del pocionista._

—_Potter, actualmente no estoy ejerciendo como su profesor, así que le recomiendo que no ponga a prueba mi paciencia y regrese a su probablemente estúpida lectura._

_Harry se encogió de hombros, indiferente._

—_Es sobre quidditch y es muy interesante —comentó, como si a él le importase—. Debería probar a hacer algo que le guste de vez en cuando, así estaría menos amargado._

—_Potter, ¡¿cómo se atreve a..!? —estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades, cuando el retrato que daba paso a sus estancias se abrió y Remus Lupin entró._

—_¿A que vienen esos gritos? —quiso saber, mirándolos alternativamente a uno y otro—. Se os escucha desde la otra punta del pasillo._

—_No es asunto tuyo, Lupin —dijo secamente, volviendo sus ojos de nuevo al periódico, poco dispuesto a llevar a debate sus estúpidas conversaciones con el muchacho. Mientras, Potter sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, como si no fuera nada, para regresar también a la lectura de su libro._

_Lupin se quedó parado en la entrada y suspiró frustrado._

—_A veces sois peores que Sirius, ¿sabéis?_

Despierta de golpe, con el vaso y la botella vacíos sobre la mesa.

El reloj marca las cinco, así que en tres horas tiene que estar listo para sus clases, para los niños idiotas que no comprenden ni aprecian las pociones, para las reuniones cansadas y repetitivas con el resto de profesores, para las quejas habituales de sus alumnos de Slytherin sobre como los tratan el resto de casas del colegio.

Rutina. La misma de siempre, de todas las mañanas.

Y después, irá por flú a San Mungo y verá al tozudo joven que se empeñó en convertirse en su sombra las semanas posteriores al final de la guerra, para asegurarse de que nadie se lo llevaba a Azkaban o no le trataba con el debido respeto (cuando él hubiera preferido cualquiera de las dos cosas a tener a Potter veinticuatro horas al día a su lado). Para defenderlo de aquellos que no confiaban en él y, con la ayuda de un amable Lupin y un cabreado Black, para evitar que cualquiera lo atacase a traición.

Ese chico, que tanto había luchado y que probablemente nunca volvería, perdido en su propio mundo de fantasía por culpa de aquellos que tendrían que haberlo protegido.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_Todo vibra._

_Esta vez no es leve, ni ligero, ni corto._

_El mundo se desgarra ante él y las mariposas, más violentas que nunca, forman un espectacular torbellino de tres colores que lo rodea y lo protege._

_Porque Harry sabe que eso es lo que están haciendo, protegerlo._

_Así que no teme nada, ni siquiera a las formas oscuras que se empiezan a perfilar por los bordes del infinito y toman formas verdaderamente amenazantes._

_No tiene miedo y corre, corre hacia el perro cuando consigue localizarlo y lo toca, provocando que el torbellino de mariposas estalle en llamas rojas, azules y doradas y los rodeen a los dos._

_Entonces lo ve, de nuevo. Ese rostro cansado, esos ojos grises._

—_Sirius —dice y sabe que lo está diciendo por primera vez y sabe que puede seguir diciéndolo—. Sirius —repite, esta vez más seguro, depositando las manos sobre los brazos extendidos de él y aferrándose con fuerza._

—_Harry —lo llama. Y suena distante, distorsionando. Porque todo está luchando contra él y es una pelea monumental que no puede ganar ni perder—. ¿Sabes quién soy?_

_Es confuso. Y la marea de llamas continua quemando su entorno y haciendo polvo las sombras, pero sabe que no es lo único peligroso y que no durará demasiado. Así que se concentra, se concentra empleando todos sus pensamientos, que en realidad no sabe controlar._

_Lo recuerda cuando las llamas empiezan a menguar, pero lo hace._

_Asiente. Mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo, sin dejar de mirarle._

—_Te juro que te pondrás bien —dice Sirius y su agarre se hace más fuerte, más familiar e imposiblemente cálido—. Pero tienes que luchar, ¿vale? Tienes que pelear con todas tus fuerzas, porque yo no voy a rendirme._

_Asiente otra vez. No sabe a que está asintiendo. No llega a tanto, pero reconoce el tono de voz, el matiz que impregna las palabras del perro que ahora es otra cosa y sabe que tiene que hacer lo que le pide._

_Lo único malo es que no sabe que le está pidiendo._

_Abre la boca (o lo que sea que usa para hablar), dispuesto a utilizar el sonido para expresar lo que piensa, pero no llega a hacerlo._

_Las sombras han cambiado._

_Ahora lo que se perfila alrededor no es negro._

_Es blanco._

_Y todo estalla en nada y en gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras nota como algo le pesa tanto que tira de él hacia abajo. Las mariposas se detienen de pronto y algo lo sostiene y no sabe lo que es (aunque lo sospecha, lo intuye, lo siente en su alma) pero es lo único que lo ayuda a soportar lo que viene después._

_Una agonía interminable._


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

—No sé si quiero entrar mañana —murmura Lupin, sentado enfrente de su escritorio, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano.

Esta vez no esta bebiendo solo, porque el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se ha empeñado en hacerle compañía.

Quizás porque él también necesita emborracharse. Severus no puede sino dar gracias a algún Dios de que Black no esté ahí también.

Puede tolerar al licántropo, pero el chucho es algo que está más allá de su capacidad.

—Pues no entres —responde, sirviéndose otra copa y bebiendo medio vaso de un trago.

—¿Entrarás tú, entonces? —quiere saber Lupin, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos casi dorados que tiene revolucionadas a todas las adolescentes del colegio mayores de quince años.

—No lo sé.

Y lo dice en serio. No tiene ni la más remota idea de si será capaz de entrar otra vez a la jaula, no después de lo sucedido con Black. No después de ver lo que le ha pasado a Potter.

—Los sanadores creen que eso también es un avance —dice Lupin, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Pero... Verlo así... Merlín, no se como Sirius ha podido soportarlo. Ha sido horrible.

Y tiene razón. Ha sido un maldito infierno ver a Potter quebrarse. Porque, al quebrarse en su mente, se quiebra en la realidad.

Black no ha dejado de abrazarle ni un segundo, mientras sus huesos se rompían y la sangre lo empapaba. Se ha mantenido pegado a él, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo, susurrando palabras que Potter claramente ya no podía escuchar, envuelto en el dolor.

—No me ha soltado —les ha dicho Black, al salir—. Su mano agarraba mi camisa con tanta fuerza que me ha clavado las uñas —y les ha enseñado las marcas como prueba.

Y eso... Eso ha sido lo más esperanzador. Porque ese contacto quiere decir que Potter estaba consciente de la presencia del animago, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Así que Severus se bebe lo que le queda de whisky y le sirve otra copa a Lupin, que se la bebe sin protestar.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_Tiene miedo._

_Sentado en el suelo, con las mariposas doradas y azules pegadas a su cuerpo formando una capa protectora y las rojas revoloteando alrededor, está aterrorizado._

_Por la luz blanca._

_Por el dolor que no se ha borrado de su mente, aunque no acaba de comprenderlo._

_Así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es bastante consciente y tiembla de pánico cuando su mundo de colores (cada vez más vació, cada vez más luminoso) se distorsiona y aparece el lobo._

_No se acerca a él, ni trata de tocarlo. Solo lo mira, con sus profundos ojos dorados._

_Y Harry sabe que ha pasado una eternidad, pero al final se levanta y da unos pasos hacia el animal._

_Puede sentir la presencia de eso antes de que siquiera se forme en la lejanía._

_Se queda mirándolo, asustado, pero parece que no va a acercarse. No esta vez, al menos._

_Pero se equivoca, porque el ente da un paso al frente y él, automáticamente, tres atrás. Algo lo sostiene y lo toma por la cintura, haciendo que una especie de calma lo envuelva._

—_¿Remus? —susurra, dudoso y alza el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados._

—_¿Qué es? —pregunta el hombre (pues ahora sabe que eso es precisamente lo que es) y Harry no entiende y sus ojos deben reflejar su confusión, porque Remus especifica—. ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo que te hace temblar?_

_Harry parpadea, asustado y la figura blanca avanza hacia él. No tiene escapatoria, Remus se ha convertido en su muro y no puede ir más allá, ni pedirle que lo suelte._

—_Blanco —es lo único que puede responder, mientras lo ve aproximarse. _

_Dentro de poco lo alcanzará y entonces nada importará, porque solo deseará que acabe. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero algo lo empuja por la barbilla para encontrarse de nuevo asfixiándose de calor entre los brazos del lobo que ya no lo es._

—_No es real —dice este, a escasos centímetros de él, con los ojos tan brillantes como las alas de sus mariposas—. No tengas miedo, porque no es real._

_Remus hace un rápido movimiento e invierte sus posiciones. Ahora lo blanco está tras él y Harry tiembla sin control, porque lo va a matar._

—_No —murmulla, apenas sin voz— No, no, no —repite, intentando hacerle comprender que debe apartarse, que lo quiere a él._

—_Sí —dice en cambio Remus y se mantiene en su lugar._

_Entonces comienza la tortura._


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Lupin sale de la jaula tambaleándose, con el cuerpo tembloroso y rastros de lágrimas en el rostro. Black inmediatamente corre a sostenerlo y lo estrecha contra su pecho.

—Merlín, Remus, Merlín —balbucea, como un perro asustado que ha temido por un momento perder lo único que le importa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te has apartado, idiota? —pregunta, casi sin voz.

—Tú tampoco te hubieras apartado —es todo lo que dice Lupin, prácticamente afónico.

Debe haber gritado mucho. Lo ha visto hacer los gestos y abrir la boca, pero, quizás por caprichos de la mente de Potter, esa parte no la han oído. Ha sido como si, de repente, el licántropo se hubiera quedado mudo, mientras su piel era desgarrada y mutilada por la nada.

Los sanadores, a su lado, han estado tomando notas y observando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos angustiados. El único que se ha mantenido firme ha sido Lauder, que ni siquiera ha pestañeado.

—¿A esto se le puede seguir considerando progreso? —pregunta Lupin, devolviéndolo a la realidad, para enfocarse en los cuatro sanadores (Miller se ha marchado entre lágrimas) que los están observando sin decir nada.

—Sí —dice Lauder, cuando los otros tres no parecen saber que responder—. Lo es —afirma, rotundamente—. Porque el señor Potter parece haber sido consciente de su presencia en todo momento, ¿no?

—Eso creo —dice Lupin, aún en los brazos de Black, aún tembloroso—. No dejaba de murmurar mi nombre y no me ha soltado en ningún momento.

Lauder asiente. Parece determinado. Severus también lo está, observando a Potter sentado en el suelo, en su jaula de vegetación y calma, aparentemente tranquilo.

No deambula, no mira de un lado a otro, no sonríe.

Parece más consciente de lo que ha estado en el último año.

—¿Entrará mañana, profesor Snape? —le pregunta Lauder.

—Por supuesto —responde, sin dudar.

Y se dejará matar de ser necesario, si con eso consigue que Potter regrese al mundo real.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_Lleva un rato mirando fijamente hacia eso._

_Sabe lo que va a ocurrir en cuanto su mundo vibre y entre alguno de ellos tres. Porque entiende un poco lo que está pasando. Porque recuerda la sangre caliente de Remus empapandole la ropa, sin que el lobo se apartara por ello._

_Las mariposas están nerviosas. Quizás han notado su repentino cambio de humor. Pero no tiene ganas de tranquilizarlas. Mucho menos cuando el mundo tiembla un momento y la forma blanca se alarga, se estira, se expande ocupando más lugar, advirtiéndole de lo que sucederá._

_Da media vuelta y se encuentra con el cuervo. Cierra los ojos un momento y se concentra. Cuando los abre, tiene ante sí una figura que reconoce._

—_Severus —saluda, acercándose a él._

_El hombre parece confundido por un segundo, luego acaba con la distancia entre ellos con unos cuantos pasos._

—_¿Me reconoces sin tocarme? —dice, asombrado._

_Harry asiente, pero no deja de observar la forma blanca de tanto en tanto. Ha empezado a moverse, en dirección a ellos, lo que quiere decir que le queda poco tiempo._

—_Blanco —dice, tratando de avisarle._

—_¿Donde? —pregunta el hombre, pero Harry no responde, se limita a negar con la cabeza._

—_No —dice, decidido._

_Severus lo observa con esa expresión sombría que él conoce muy bien, aunque no pueda saber como exactamente. _

_Es complicado, pero sabe una parte de lo que es y muy poco de lo que fue. Y sospecha que así seguirá por siempre, pero no le importa._

_Todo lo que le importa es que esta enfrente de él y el ente blanco ya está por alcanzarlo. Cierra los ojos, preparándose para el primer contacto._

_Nunca llega, porque algo lo rodea , siente la aspereza de una tela fabricada para resistir, y no hay dolor. _

_Abre los ojos y él esta cerca, muy cerca, porque lo está abrazando. Y la criatura lo está castigando, como al lobo, por interponerse._

—_¡No! —grita, alterado._

_Tres extensiones blancas atraviesan el pecho del hombre que lo está protegiendo._

—_¡NO! —vuelve a gritar, esta vez alzando una mano en dirección a eso._

_Y entonces sucede._

_Las mariposas se lanzan en su contra como una rápida y enorme flecha de colores brillantes, desintegrandolo en mil pedazos en apenas unos segundos._

—_¿Harry? —pregunta Severus, mirándolo asombrado._

_El mencionado tiembla y cae, desmayado. El cuervo lo sostiene antes de que toque el suelo._


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Esta seguro de que lo ha destruido.

Ha visto las mariposas, concentradas como si fueran un enorme rayo multicolor, pasar sobre él contra lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando. Y, casi al momento, sus heridas han desaparecido como si jamás hubieran existido.

La prueba irrefutable de que algo grave ha sucedido es Potter desmayado en sus brazos, tras lo que debe haber sido un esfuerzo mental excesivo.

Y es demasiado. Porque sabe que está en un punto sin retorno y no puede dejarlo ahí.

Así que toma una decisión y se levanta, con el cuerpo del chico entre los brazos.

Lupin y Black lo están esperando fuera. Uno, confuso. El otro, furioso.

—¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? —escupe Black, cabreado—. ¡No puede salir de la jaula!

—Tranquilízate, Sirius —pide Lupin, cogiéndole del brazo para impedir que se abalance sobre él—. Severus, ¿por qué lo has sacado? Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es...

—No me importa —dice, mirándolos fijamente, con una expresión que está seguro demuestra que no piensa cambiar de opinión y que toda discusión es inútil—. Voy a llevármelo conmigo —sentencia.

—¿Estás loco? —pregunta Black—. ¿Donde vas a llevarlo?

—A Hogwarts.

—¿Hogwarts? —Lupin lo mira fijamente, como si tratase de adivinar sus pensamientos—. La última vez...

—Me da igual. Me lo voy a llevar de todas formas —da un paso adelante, luego se detiene y los mira, porque han sido dos años muy largos y sabe bien lo mucho que les importa Potter—. ¿Venís?

Lupin asiente, Black se acerca a él, resuelto.

—Yo lo llevaré.

Aunque todo su ser le grita que no lo haga, Severus le pasa al joven y el animago lo sostiene con fuerza.

Sabe que Black no lleva varita (jamás cuando hace esas visitas, quizás para no verse tentado a cumplir su promesa dado el caso) y que van a necesitar de su habilidad y de la de Lupin para sacar al chico de San Mungo. Sabe que el Ministerio mandará un escuadrón de aurores al castillo en cuanto se entere de lo sucedido y que la prensa pondrá el grito en el cielo. Tendrán muchos problemas.

Pero también es consciente de que McGonagall, ahora directora, no dejará que se acerquen a sus estancias. Y de que Kingsley, jefe de aurores, presionara al ministro para que retire el destacamento enseguida y se personará en el colegio para asegurarse de que ni un solo auror los molesta.

Y se tiene que arriesgar. Porque si esto no funciona, si se ha equivocado, entonces no hay salvación para Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Sin miramientos, le lanza el segundo desmaius del día al guardia que los ha localizado en el pasillo, haciendo que caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Las alarmas están sonado por todo San Mungo y, por alguna extraña razón, Black está sonriendo tras él, con Lupin cubriéndole las espaldas. No se va a molestar en preguntarle, mucho menos cuando lanza el tercer desmaius, está vez a un sanador cuyo rostro se ha desencajado al verlos irrumpir en su despacho.

El licántropo está en la puerta, repartiendo hechizos contra los guardias que tratan de alcanzarlos.

Black coge un puñado de polvos flú, aprieta firmemente el cuerpo de Potter y se mete en la chimenea.

—¡Despacho de la directora McGonagall, colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! —grita, despareciendo en un estallido de llamas verdes, mientras le dedica a él una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Por qué demonios parece tan feliz? —pregunta al aire, sin poder evitarlo, mientras coge otro puñado de polvos flú.

—Le gustan las fugas —dice Lupin, alcanzándolo. Severus clava en él sus negros ojos. Tiene un corte en la mano y no necesita mirar hacia la puerta para saber que la ha sellado con runas de sangre, los gritos de los guardias (y quizás ya incluso aurores) y los hechizos estrellándose contra ella son suficiente señal.

Murmura "estúpido chucho" y agarra a Lupin bruscamente del brazo, al mismo tiempo que la puerta estalla en pedazos.

—¡Despacho de la directora, colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! —grita, con un Lupin atónito pegado a él. Alcanza a notar como el castaño le rodea el cuello con los brazos rápidamente y él hace lo mismo con su cintura, antes de que las llamas se los traguen. Es un viaje muy movido y, si Lupin se separa, acabara saliendo por quién sabe que chimenea.

Aterrizan de mala manera en el suelo del despacho. Casi al momento McGonagall ejecuta un hechizo de bloqueo y las llamas de la chimenea se apagan, mientras esta es sellada con gruesas barras de metal.

—¡Suelta a Remus, Snape! —ladra Black al instante y el pocionista se percata de que su agarre se ha convertido en un muy íntimo abrazo y se aparta, incomodo.

—Sirius, compórtate —ordena Lupin, levantándose un poco mareado y cerrando el corte de su mano con la varita. Tendrá que curarlo de todas formas, pero al menos así ha dejado de sangrar.

Black gruñe, pero se calla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta McGonagall, mirándolos muy seria.

—Hemos sacado a Potter de San Mungo —informa Severus, manteniendole la mirada.

—Y no vamos a devolverlo —agrega Black.

McGonagall los mira a ambos. Luego a Lupin, que se mantiene impasible y resuelto.

Están jugando con ventaja, porque la directora jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del Ministerio de Magia de encerrar a Potter en el hospital. Severus ha tenido las suficientes conversaciones con ella como para saberlo. Minerva sabe perfectamente lo que significa que Potter este allí y lo que ocurrirá.

—Marcharos —dice, finalmente—. Yo me ocuparé de los aurores.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Una vez en sus habitaciones de las mazmorras, Severus sella el acceso de forma que ningún ser vivo pueda pasar, haciendo desaparecer el cuadro de entrada para dejar solo pared.

Es el sistema de seguridad de Hogwarts. Ahora mismo, se encuentran en un punto muerto del castillo. No hay forma de entrar, ni derribando la pared, porque físicamente han dejado de estar allí.

Luego, se dirige a la chimenea y la bloquea, de forma que nadie pueda entrar por medio de la red flú, únicamente permitiendo la comunicación con otras chimeneas del castillo.

Mientras se asegura de que están a salvo, Lupin modifica las salas, generando dos nuevas habitaciones junto a la suya. La del medio será para Potter y la otra la compartirán los dos últimos merodeadores. Probablemente acaben todos aconglomerados en la del chico, hasta que este despierte.

En otros momentos, una convivencia así lo desquiciaría (lo va a desquiciar de todas formas), pero sabe que solo no lo conseguirá.

Veintitrés minutos después, recibe una llamada por chimenea de McGonagall.

—Los aurores están aquí —anuncia esta—. Quieren que les entreguéis a Potter para devolverlo a San Mungo. Tenéis una hora para resolver esto pacíficamente —lo está diciendo en un tono tan impersonal que le hace entender que no espera que realmente lo haga—. He recibido una nota de Kinsgley diciendo que estará aquí en media hora.

—Gracias, Minerva —dice Severus, antes de finalizar la comunicación.

Once minutos después, llega el comunicado oficial del Ministerio y McGonagall se lo lee mientras Black se ríe por detrás y Lupin permanece en la habitación de Potter, vigilando su sueño.

Recibe otras dos llamadas. La primera, informándole de que Kingsley ha ordenado a los aurores retirarse del castillo sin la aprobación del Ministerio. La segunda, para decirle que el ministro se encuentra en el colegio y quiere reunirse con él. Severus rechaza el encuentro, seguro de que, en el mismo momento en que hiciera reaparecer sus estancias, una horda de aurores las invadiría llevándose al chico.

—¿Quién fue el idiota que votó a ese patán? —pregunta Black a sus espaldas, que ha seguido atentamente todas y cada una de sus llamadas.

—Todos los mortífagos y familiares de estos —responde, sin saber por qué le está contestando. Quizás porque llevan mucho tiempo soportándose todas las tardes, en la jaula de mariposas de Potter—. Los Malfoy fueron una de las familias que financiaron su campaña.

Se habían revisado muchas sentencias de mortífago desde que, dos años atrás, el actual ministro se puso a la cabeza del Ministerio.

—Eso no explica como salió elegido.

—Algunos imbéciles pensaron que su vuelta significaría una vuelta a los tiempos de paz —aprieta los dientes mientras habla—. La mayoría ignoran o prefieren olvidar que fue precisamente su culpa que Voldemort se alzara con tanta ventaja.

Black hace una mueca de disgusto. Normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha significado para la situación de Potter que Fudge ganara las elecciones. El hombre le guardaba mucho rencor al chico, como si su caída en desgracia no hubiera sido ocasionada por su propia estupidez. Había emitido varias sentencias del Wizengamot al respecto, determinando lo que sucedería según como evolucionase.

Si los sanadores no hubieran ocultado buena parte del estado real del chico (algunos ni siquiera recordaban haberlo tratado, gracias a ellos), probablemente a esas alturas ya le habrían aplicado el beso del dementor.

—Y pensar que Harry se sacrificó por todos esos desgraciados—masculla Black, mordiéndose el labio inferior enfadado, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Severus reprime el impulso de darle la razón, porque hacerlo sería cruzar una línea que se había marcado a los doce años.

Entonces Lupin se asoma por la puerta de la habitación y los dos lo miran inmediatamente.

—Esta despertando —dice.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Tras unos minutos agitándose, Potter parpadea y abre los ojos.

Los tres permanecen pendientes de él, a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, dejándole un espacio que han aprendido a mantener por inercia en dos largos años de divagaciones y locura.

Potter se queda mirando el techo unos segundos y luego se incorpora, desviando la mirada de un lado a otro. Sus ojos verdes se detienen en ellos y Severus sabe que no es el único que está conteniendo el aliento, porque ni Lupin ni Black están respirando.

Merlín, los está mirando. Los está viendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta y ahora parece confuso—. ¿Por qué estáis ahí parados?

Morgana bendita, les está hablando. No una palabra, no su nombre, eso son frases, estructuras sintácticas. Potter está hablando con normalidad. Black está temblando, a un lado de Severus. Lupin, al otro, da un par de pasos y se acerca, vacilante.

—¿Sabes quienes somos, Harry? —pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? —responde Potter, confundido, y el licántropo se deja caer sentado en la cama—. ¿Remus? ¿Qué pasa?

El castaño no puede responder. Severus ve como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lleva una mano al rostro tratando de cubrirlo inútilmente. Potter se alarma.

—¿Remus, estás bien? —los mira a él y a Black, angustiado—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estáis los dos juntos, sin discutir?

Black suelta una carcajada amarga ante eso. Está temblando como una hoja. El pocionista sabe que romperá a llorar como un niño en cualquier momento.

Con firmeza, Severus se acerca a la cama.

—¿Quién soy yo, Potter?

El chico hace una mueca de desagrado.

—Eres Severus —contesta y su inquietud aumenta—. Y ahora dime que está pasando. ¿Por qué esta llorando Remus?

Se sienta también en la cama y toma el rostro angustiado de Potter entre las manos.

—No pasa nada, sufriste una conmoción y estábamos preocupados, eso es todo —dice, sabiendo que no puede permitir que la verdad desestabilice su mente.

—¿Una conmoción? —no parece entenderlo.

—Te caíste de la escoba —murmura Black, tras él, con la voz rota, sorprendiéndolo al seguir con la mentira.

—¿Y por eso estáis todos así? —Harry no acaba de creérselo. Lógico, porque, ¿Black en sus habitaciones privadas? Difícil de creer.

—Escucha, te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero necesito que me respondas antes a unas preguntas por extrañas que te puedan parecer, ¿entendido? —dice, con un tono de voz inflexible.

Harry asiente.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Te hice una pregunta importante que no respondiste —dice el chico, zafándose de sus manos y mirando a otro lado—. Y me llamaste "mocoso estúpido".

Severus suspira. No sabe si de alivio, pero quiere creer que sí.

Potter no recuerda nada desde justo antes de ingresar a San Mungo.

—¿Estás viendo algo que sepas que no es real? —pregunta, analizando cuidadosamente su expresión cuando Potter casi se parte el cuello para mirarlo asombrado.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Potter, responde —urge.

Harry lo mira, sus ojos brillan. Los entrecierra, como escondiéndose.

—Sí —admite. Black y Lupin se tensan ante su afirmación. Severus se obliga a no reaccionar, aunque le cuesta.

—¿Qué ves? —se fuerza a preguntar.

—Mariposas —dice Harry, en apenas un susurro, sus manos aferrando las sábanas de la cama—. Últimamente he estado viendo mariposas brillantes de vez en cuando. No os lo conté porque no quería preocuparos.

—¿Solo eso? —el chico asiente—. ¿Ves alguna ahora?

—Hay una azul sobre tu hombro, otra roja en el de Sirius y una dorada en el de Remus —explica—. Siempre están ahí, desde...

—...la batalla final, lo sé —acaba Severus, sintiéndose enormemente aliviado.

Solo las mariposas está bien. De hecho, es más que perfecto. Lupin y Black deben haber notado su alivio, porque la tensión en el ambiente ha disminuido.

—Ahora, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando? —pregunta Potter, mirándolo con decisión.

Y Severus se prepara para una larga historia que solo piensa contar a medias.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Severus llama por chimenea a McGonagall, pidiéndole que contacte con los sanadores Brenda Miller y Thomas Lauder para que acudan a revisar a Potter. Así mismo, le informa de los progresos de su ex-alumno (que la mujer apenas puede creerse) y acepta reunirse con Fudge al día siguiente.

Ocupado resolviendo los problemas uno a uno, Black y Lupin sortean las preguntas de Potter con mayor o menor suerte.

No le han dicho gran cosa. Que ha pasado dos años ingresado en San Mungo por un ataque que sufrió tres meses después de derrotar a Voldemort.

Tampoco es mentira, solo no han especificado que fue un ataque de su propia mente, ni las consecuencias del mismo.

—¿Y por qué no puedo salir de las habitaciones de Severus? —pregunta, cuando él acaba de organizarlo todo y regresa a la habitación.

—Porque te hemos sacado ilegalmente de San Mungo —dice Black, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —y lo mira a él.

—Fudge vuelve a ser ministro de magia —responde, sin andarse con rodeos. Quiere que dejarle claro que no puede salir de allí—. Cuando diste señales de mejora, consideramos que lo mejor era sacarte de allí.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Fudge quería hacerme algo?

—No que sepamos, Harry —lo tranquiliza Remus—. Pero no nos fiábamos de ese hombre. Ya viste como actúo cuando Voldemort reapareció.

Eso parece surtir efecto y Potter asiente, pensativo. Severus supone que asumir que ha perdido dos años de su vida debe estar costándole. Pero no, Potter está pensando en otra cosa, porque cuando vuelve a mirarlos les hace la peor pregunta de todas.

—¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?

Black abre mucho los ojos, tomado por sorpresa. El chucho siempre es demasiado evidente, pero Lupin tiene dos dedos de frente y le lanza una mirada de advertencia que lo obliga a cambiar de expresión al momento. Como no confía demasiado en ellos (los gryffindor siempre han sido demasiado honestos para su gusto), decide responder él.

—La señorita Granger es ahora profesora de Transformaciones, después de que McGonagall se convirtiera en directora. El señor Weasley trabaja en Rumanía junto a su hermano Charlie —informa, impasible—. Ninguno de los dos estaba autorizado a visitarlo, dadas las condiciones que puso el Ministerio.

—Vaya —dice Potter, asimilando lo que acaba de oír, un poco apenado—. ¿Y vosotros si podíais?

—En realidad, no —Black vuelve a sonreír con socarronería—. Pero Fudge intenta no tener problemas con Snape y conmigo.

—¿Y eso?

Lupin sonríe también. Severus resopla, pensando que a ese paso parecerá que están en medio de una comedia.

—Se han hecho muy populares, con sus dramáticos papeles durante la guerra.

—A callar, Lupin —masculla, molesto. No quiere esa estúpida popularidad de la que goza. Con gusto se la regalaría a cualquiera. Black, en cambio, está encantado.

Parece que a Harry también le ha gustado eso, porque les dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Os lo merecéis —lo mira directamente, su sonrisa se ensancha—. De verdad.

Intenta no sentirse afectado, pero es imposible. Potter, con toda su tozudez y el dolor de su locura, con todos esos años protegiéndolo de lo inevitable, con su empeño en quedarse a su lado cuando nadie creía en él, acabó marcando algo muy profundo en él. Así que sonríe un poco también. Solo un poco.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Convencer a Fudge requiere de un montón de mentiras que los dos sanadores recién llegados (que ni siquiera conocen el estado actual de Potter, pues no han tenido tiempo de revisarlo) apoyan completamente, por no mencionar la cantidad de amenazas veladas que le dedica Black.

El patético hombrecillo pretendía mandar a Potter de vuelta a San Mungo de por vida, con la excusa de que su poder fuera de control sería una amenaza demasiado grande, poniendo de ejemplo el maldito incidente contra el que han estado luchando dos años con todos los burócratas idiotas del país.

—Nada garantiza que no haya una regresión —insiste Fudge, en el despacho de la directora—. El Ministerio no puede arriesgarse.

—Potter se encuentra perfectamente —rebate Severus, dedicándole una mirada funesta—. Lo que generaba su desorden mental ha desaparecido, yo mismo fui testigo de como lo destruyó.

—¿Y no hay secuelas? —cuestiona, haciendo que Black apriete los puños a ambos costados y Severus rece porque no suelte alguna imprudencia.

—Ninguna —asegura, mintiendo con soltura—. Ni siquiera tiene alucinaciones.

—Pero... ¡No pueden poner en peligro de esa manera nuestro mundo! Suficiente tuvimos con la guerra. El señor Potter es inestable. Quién sabe que otros trastornos puede desarrollar teniendo en cuenta la vida que ha llevado —dice, empeñado en sus argumentos —. Lo mejor para él sería San Mungo. Y si, pasado un tiempo, se mantiene estable, entonces consideraríamos...

—Fudge, no siga por ahí —advierte Black, levantándose y dedicándole una mirada feroz.

—Señor Black, usted no tiene derecho a...

—En realidad, sí lo tiene —interviene Lauder, sonriendo conciliador—. Como tutor legal del señor Potter y en ausencia de un familiar más cercano, le corresponde al señor Black decidir si internar o no al joven a su cargo.

—El Ministerio tomó su tutela hace ya tiempo.

—Si, por medio del Wizengamot —confirma Miller, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té—. Pero esa sentencia ya no es valida, de acuerdo con el apartado III, párrafo segundo: la tutela será transferida nuevamente a quienes correspondiera si los sanadores a cargo de su supervisión determinan que la evolución del señor Harry James Potter se torna favorable, dejando de ser una potencial amenaza para la comunicada mágica inglesa.

—Para eso necesitarían...

Lauder le tiende un pergamino al hombre, que lo lee afanosamente.

—Este documento determina que los cinco sanadores a cargo del señor Potter estamos de acuerdo en que ya no representa un peligro para la sociedad.

—Deberían considerar...

—Señor ministro —llama McGonagall, que ha permanecido en silencio desde el comienzo—. Por lo que he podido comprender, Potter se encuentra perfectamente y usted tiene un destacamento de aurores en el colegio sin ninguna razón. Me gustaría que lo retirase, están entorpeciendo las clases.

—Minerva, no puede estar planteándose alojar aquí al señor Potter.

La anciana mujer lo mira, muy seria.

—Hogwarts ha sido y será siempre el hogar del señor Potter —afirma—. No tengo ninguna intención de pedirle que se marche.

Finalmente, Fudge parece claudicar. Les dedica una mirada irritada a todos y se levanta, haciéndole un gesto a los dos secretarios que lo han acompañado silenciosamente y marchándose con ellos tras su estela, furioso.

Lauder le dedica una sonrisa a Severus, que lo mira intrigado.

—Bueno, profesor Snape, ¿exactamente cuantas mentiras hemos estado diciendo? —pregunta.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Hay un motivo muy concreto por el que escogió a Lauder y Miller para revisar a Potter. Y no es solo que, tras dos años de verlos todos los días, sabe que se preocupan realmente por el chico.

Tiene algo que ver, pero no lo es todo.

Es una conversación que tuvo con Lauder tiempo atrás, acerca de la relación entre él y los otros tres hombres que solían acompañarlo todas las tardes en la jaula y que le demostró hasta que punto entendía ese sanador sobre las relaciones y el comportamiento humano.

Así que le cuenta todo, a solas en su despacho, con Miller sentada a su lado sin decir una palabra. Black se ha marchado apenas ha terminado la reunión con el ministro, para atender sus compromisos laborales.

—Ya veo —dice Lauder, al acabar su relato—. Siempre me intrigó el asunto de las mariposas. Cuando me dijo que pensaba que eran la clave no le di el suficiente crédito, pero debo reconocer que tenía razón.

—Sí —sostiene Miller, pero luego lo mira preocupada—. No obstante, ¿está seguro de que el señor Potter desintegró a la criatura? ¿Completamente?

Severus asiente, muy serio.

—Las mariposas la destruyeron por completo. No quedó nada.

Ellos creen en su palabra, pero los tres saben que deben realizar un reconocimiento exhaustivo del joven antes de estar seguros. Conversan un rato más. Snape los pone al día sobre todo lo sucedido desde que salieron de San Mungo, Lauder y Miller firman el nuevo contrato de confidencialidad que les extiende sin leerlo demasiado (lo cual demuestra hasta que punto confían en su juicio) y luego pasan del despacho a las habitaciones privadas del profesor, en donde un muy despierto Harry Potter, que estaba jugando al ajedrez mágico con Lupin, los mira con curiosidad nada más atraviesan la puerta.

—Estos son los dos sanadores que estuvieron a cargo de tu recuperación en San Mungo, Harry —los presenta Snape—. Thomas Lauder y Brenda Miller.

—Es un placer poder hablar por fin con usted, señor Potter —saluda Lauder, estrechando la mano del joven.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi mientras estaba en coma —agradece el chico, sonriendo un poco.

Lauder y Miller parecen encantados. No pasan ni cinco minutos hasta que tienen a Harry sentado en una de las habitaciones, lanzandole hechizos de reconocimiento por todo el cuerpo. Snape y Lupin los observan desde el marco de la puerta.

Black llega unos veinte minutos después, cuando los sanadores ya han comenzado con los cuestionarios psicológicos, para determinar en que grado mental se encuentra. El animago sonríe al asomarse y ver a Harry responder bastante incómodo y luego se dirige a la mesa en donde están los dos profesores tomando té.

—He cancelado todos mis compromisos de los próximos dos meses —anuncia mientras toma asiento, cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose de la tetera con un golpe de varita.

—Sirius, no hay necesidad...

—Claro que la hay —corta, sin dejar que el licántropo termine la frase—. No podemos sacar a Harry de Hogwarts y vosotros dos tenéis clases que dar. Alguien se tiene que quedar con él y ese alguien soy yo.

Lupin frunce el ceño. Snape no dice nada, porque sabe lo terco que es Black y además tiene razón. Potter no debe quedarse solo ni un minuto mientras esté en el castillo, es demasiado arriesgado. Y, al mismo tiempo, no hay posibilidades de que abandone la escuela por lo menos hasta que termine el curso escolar y los "temores" de Fudge ya no tengan fundamento.

—Canuto, de verdad creo que podríamos habernos organizado sin que dejases el trabajo. En tu profesión un mes de inactividad puede resultar fatal, dos es un suicidio.

—Ya he decidido, Lunático. Y, si tengo que elegir entre Harry o seguir siendo modelo, creo que escojo a Harry.

Snape reprime una mueca detrás de su taza de té. El vanidoso Sirius Black renunciando a su exitosa carrera de modelo... Ver para creer. Ya sabía que Potter estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, ya que el hombre nunca jamás faltaba a sus cita en la jaula a pesar de que seguramente le llovían ofertas de trabajo por las tardes, pero esto...

Quizás entre los tres conseguirán mantener a Potter a salvo del resto del mundo el tiempo suficiente.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

El diagnostico que le dan los sanadores del estado de Potter es terriblemente esperanzador.

—La criatura ha sido destruida por completo —sentencia Lauder, en una habitación a parte, mientras Lupin, Miller y Black permanecen con el joven en la sala principal—. Los restos del horrocrux han desaparecido de la mente del señor Potter.

—¿Entonces está fuera de peligro?

—El elemento más peligroso ha sido neutralizado, pero las mariposas continúan ahí. Tengo la certeza de que la capacidad de hacer reales algunas de sus alucinaciones también continúa latente en él, pero si no se da ninguna situación de riesgo, permanecerá como algo inocuo —lo mira fijamente—. Con el señor ministro tan interesado en el estado del señor Potter, le recomiendo que lo mantengan tranquilo, adaptándolo poco a poco a la situación actual.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, pero no tanto hacerlo. Prácticamente tendremos que crear una burbuja a su alrededor.

—Soy consciente, pero es necesario. La sanadora Miller y yo lo visitaremos dos veces por semana. Más podría ser estresante para el joven —da un par de pasos de vuelta a la sala—. Usted y los señores Black y Lupin son los tres magos más capaces (y tozudos) que he conocido. Estoy seguro de que conseguirán sacar al señor Potter de esta, profesor Snape.

Snape resopla. Capaces. Sí, y tanto. Va a tener que amordazar a Black, porque el concepto "dar la información poco a poco" es algo que un gryffindor jamás entenderá. Lupin es más reservado, sabrá controlarse.

Los dos regresan a la sala de estar y Lupin y Black inmediatamente lo miran con interés. Van a tener que esperar, porque no puede contarles nada delante de Potter.

Lauder le comunica al chico su horario de visitas (que Harry acepta resignadamente) y se despiden de los sanadores con cordialidad, que se marchan a San Mungo por la chimenea.

—Parecen simpáticos —dice Harry, en cuanto se quedan a solas—. Pero me han hecho un montón de preguntas raras.

—Son muy buenos profesionales —responde Lupin, sonriendo afablemente.

—¿Qué preguntas? —quiere saber Black, alzando una ceja interrogante.

Harry mira a su padrino y se cruza de brazos.

—Cuál era mi salsa favorita, qué color de pelo me gusta más, cuantas golosinas suelo comer al día... En serio, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con haber estado en coma?

Snape bufa ligeramente y llama a un elfo para que les sirvan la comida en sus habitaciones, mientras escucha a Lupin decirle al chico que solo comprobaban que su mente se ha recobrado de la larga inconsciencia correctamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, otro elfo aparece junto con la comida. Snape se da la vuelta para despedirlo con un gesto, pero el elfo parece no notarlo. Se ha quedado contemplando a Potter con adoración.

—Señor Harry Potter, señor —murmura, presa de la emoción.

Harry dirige su atención a él.

—Hola, Dobby —saluda, acercándose a la criatura.

—¿El señor Harry Potter está ya bien? ¡Dobby ha estado muy preocupado por él! ¡Dobby pensó que nunca lo superaría! —la conversación empieza a poner nervioso a Snape, pero no sabe como despedir al elfo sin que Potter se dé cuenta de que algo pasa—. Dobby ha estado tan triste desde que...

Snape saca la varita dispuesto a hacer desaparecer al elfo, pero el animago se le adelanta.

—¡Dobby! —corta Black de mala manera—. Harry acaba de volver de San Mungo y te prohíbo que lo agobies. Todos hemos estado muy tristes y preocupados por su estado, pero ya está aquí y esta bien. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor Black. Dobby lo siente mucho, señor. Dobby no volverá a agobiar al señor Harry Potter, señor... —masculla, estirándose de la orejas, antes de desaparecer con un ligero plop.

—¡Sirius, ahora está castigándose! ¡Solo estaba preocupado por mí! —riñe Potter, mirando molesto a su padrino.

—Lo siento, Harry —responde el chucho, pareciendo sinceramente arrepentido—. Me ha puesto nervioso. Han sido dos años muy duros como para estar escuchando lamentaciones ahora.

—Supongo que es normal —acepta el chico y Black se acerca y le palmea ligeramente la espalda—. Pero ya estoy bien, ¿no?

—Perfectamente —responde Snape, haciendo que el moreno le dedique una sonrisa—. ¿Comemos?

Harry se lo queda mirando y luego mira la mesa, dispuesta para cuatro.

—¿Los cuatro? —pregunta y los mira a él y al animago respectivamente—. ¿Sirius y tú en la misma mesa, sin mataros?

—Llevamos juntos en las mismas habitaciones desde que despertaste —señala Black, tomando asiento con Potter y Lupin a los lados y Snape frente a él.

—Sí. Y no sabes lo raro que me resulta —confiesa el chico, sirviéndose puré de calabaza en el plato.

—Han sido dos años muy largos, Harry.

La última frase de Lupin parece convencer a Potter, aunque se pasa el resto de la comida observándolos ser civilizados el uno con el otro. Por su expresión, Severus está seguro de que está esperando que comiencen a pelear en cualquier momento.

Espera en vano. Los sanadores han sido claros: necesita tranquilidad. Y se la van a dar, aunque tenga que coserle los labios a Black para conseguirlo.


End file.
